julieta para romeo
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: secuela,todo mundo con novia y el tan solo, no entiende el porque, sus amigos lo ayudarán a conseguir su alma gemela, aunque en algunas oportunidades desee quitarles todos los sentidos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! He vuelto, después de tanto tiempo, oh yeha ¡he vuelto!.

No he dejado mis otros proyectos de escritor, todavía no tengo mis borradores conmigo, creía que los había metido en mi dropbox, pero no me aparecieron.

Ya estoy instalada y con una compu, superé la maldición de fanfiction (desaparición del escritor) creo que muchos la hemos sufrido de una manera u otra.

Seguiré escribiendo hasta que el tintero se me agote, y mientras de mi casa me mandan los borradores, les iré dando material nuevo.

Espero les guste esta historia que va a la par de una no publicada, "superando mi timidez,Saga de Géminis".

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fantástico REVIEW!.

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, procuro llenar con mi humilde aporte su universo.

Julieta para Romeo.

La caída en cuenta.

El ambiente en el santuario de Athena era cálido, el mismo después de que todos se hubieran vuelto a hermanar, los juegos del hambre, en lugar de haberlos desunido, los había hecho mas cercanos, todo era felicidad, paz y tranquilidad, parejitas en sus escarseos amorosos, compañeros de otras órdenes de visita, la vida era todo luz y color.

Si, para Mu y Kim, Aioros y Giselle, Aioria y Marin, Milo y Margareth, Camus y Zarina, Afrodita y Afrodita, Shura y fuego, Esmeralda y Máscara, Ninfa y Aldebarán en fin, todos los emparejados, todos menos el y que Kassa tuviera pareja, y no cualquiera sinó una de las beldades de Afrodita, era por lo menos un milagro.

Shaka de Virgo se miraba desnudo en el espejo, era el sueño hecho de cualquier chica y lo sabía, era sencillamente perfecto, había tenido cientos de amantes de una forma discreta, contrario a Milo que se exibía con las mujeres como trofeos, el y Aldebarán eran los mas discretos y sin embargo, el faltaba por chica, le daba envidia y hasta vergüenza admitirlo, que ver a todo mundo tan risueño, lo hacía querer vomitar.

-buenos días María. Dijo Máscara alegre –oh ¡vamos a hacer fiesta nudista!. Exclamó feliz - ¡cállate Sebastián! Rugió Shaka como un león.

\- ¿Qué quieres Sebastián?. Preguntó cortante el guardián de la sexta casa –todos vamos a ir a un crucero por el caribe ¿te apetece ir?. Preguntó el cangrejo feliz.

-no gracias. Dijo Shaka –pe, pero María, vamos a ir todos. Dijo Máscara confundido.

-define todos. Pidió Shaka –copo de nieve y sirena malgeniada, Toribio y la bruja blanca, yo y Esmeralda, Simba y Zazú, Tach y femme cejamantis, Firense y la sirenita machorra, Jaily y la loca del otoño, DR. Ice y la traidora de la primavera y los reflejos. Shaka suspiró.

\- ¿Dónde está Saga?. Preguntó -siguiéndole la pista a la Lince. Respondió Máscara –vueno, que se diviertan. Dijo el rubio poniéndose un albornoz - ¡espera María!¿de verdad no vas a ir?. Preguntó Máscara anonadado.

\- ¿y ser la lámpara colectiva?¿el que compra los preservativos y está pendiente de que no dejen ropa interior por allí? No gracias, voy a quedarme aquí y a llamar a algunas amigas. Dijo tranquilo.

-estás celoso de que todos tengamos novia y tu no, descuida, siempre podrás ser el niñero. Dijo Máscara feliz.

-largo de mi casa. Dijo Shaka sacando una línea dorada en su índice - ¿vas a hecharme María?. Preguntó Máscara –te estoy echando ¡fuera de mi casa!. Exclamó el guardián de virgo en un tono furibundo.

¿Qué hiciste?. Le preguntó Afrodita al lado de Afrodita, quien en ese mundo se llamaba como la mamá de Milo –seguro lo incomodó como siempre. Dijo Camus –no tanto cubito ¡solo le propuse que viniera!. Exclamó Máscara ofendido.

Hay cangrejito, era obvio que no iba a venir. dijo Kim.

¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso sirena gótica?. Preguntó Máscara –eso es simple. Dijo Mu –todos vamos con pareja. Agregó.

El se sentiría como una lámpara. Acotó Marín –que lleve a Geist. Dijo Máscara –Geist sale con Misty. Dijo tranquilamente Milo.

Bien, yo solo quería ser buen compañero y que María no se quedara solo y deprimido cuidando a Shaina Mu y a su madre embarazada. Dijo Máscara ofendido –y se te agradece el gesto. Dijo Aioria –lo que no tienes en cuenta, es que Shaka…ya no quiere mas amantes. Todos miraron a Aioria como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza.

¿qué?¿desde cuando alguno de ustedes lo ha visto salir?preguntó el león dorado –desde… todo mundo comenzó a sacar cuentas con los dedos.

Desde…santa cachucha. Dijo Aldebarán, tomó el teléfono y llamó a Saga.

¿Qué pasa alde?¿todo bien?. Preguntó –casi, Saga ¿desde cuando Shaka no sale con alguna chica?. El peliazul meditó la respuesta esperando en la sala de embarque.

Veamos…hace 7 meses que fueron los juegos, 6 meses de reposo, después de eso…desde que volvimos de la riviera maya. Contestó, Aldebarán abrió mucho los ojos.

Te pongo en altavoz littledin. Dijo –ajá. Dijo Saga - ¿Qué hizo con la agenda que le delegué y con la que el tenía?. Preguntó el peli turquesa –se las guardé yo. Respondió el géminis todo mundo ahogó un grito, se miraron unos a los otros, Saga suspiró.

Bueno chicos,los dejo, ya voy a subir al avión. Dijo - ¡Que te diviertas Saguita!. Exclamaron todos, Saga coló.

Bueno ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Preguntó Camus –tenemos que ayudarlo. Dijo Shura –bueno, supongo que atrasaremos las vacaciones un poquito. Dijo Afrodita.

Si, que nos puede llevar ¿15 días?. Preguntó Aldebarán.

Si, eso, vamos a hacer las listas. Dijo Milo, fueron por papel y lápiz y se pusieron manos a la obra.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero estén todas bellas como rosas, frescas

De ánimo como lechugas, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Bienvenido, a mi nuevo lector, espero te quedes por mucho tiempo.

Creo que será divertido, ténganme paciencia, voy lento pero seguro.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un magnífico REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedadd de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, me divierto a costa de los santos.

Las propuestas y la estrategia.

Los caballeros restantes salvo Shaka y Saga se sentaron en la sala de la casa de Escorpión.

\- ¿Por qué nos reunimos en mi casa?. Preguntó Milo –porque todos te adoramos y cocinas muy rico milongas. Dijo Aioria –mas rico cocinas tu, eres el chef de la orden. Protestó Milo

-ya chicos, pónganse serios. Dijo el ex anciano maestro, sonrió - ¿Cómo vamos a ayudar a Shaka?. Preguntó.Camus divertido.

-lo primero, es robar el facevook de María. Dijo Máscara - ¿y para que quieres el face de María?. Preguntó Aioria –para poder ver a todas sus amigas y buscarle chicas, no creo que nadie quiera disfrazarse de María. Dijo Máscara.

\- ¿y quieres el normal?o ¿el godface?. Preguntó Aioros –los 2. contestó el italiano.

-ajá ¿y si por cosas de la vida a Shakita le provoca abrir sus faces?. Preguntó Mu insidioso.

-buena pregunta. Dijo Aldebarán –mmmm, tengo una idea. Dijo Camus.

-suéltala. Dijo el ex anciano maestro –Saga va a utilizar el satan imperial con Shaka. Aioria, Mu, Afrodita y Milo que tomaban refresco, lo escupieron y tosieron.

\- ¡que!. exclamaron los 4 a coro - ¡estás loco!. Exclamó Afrodita –Shaka se va a dar cuenta. Dijo Mu un poco asustado.

-pero tenemos que hacer algo. Dijo Aioros –si hermano, pero ni hablar del tema. dijo Aioria.

\- ¿alguien tiene una idea mejor que la de Elsa para que María no nos jo…?. Preguntó Shura, todos se quedaron callados.

-nadie…¿Por qué llamas Elsa a Holaf?. Preguntó Milo –porque Elsa crea hielo como Camus. Contestó Shura, un momento de silencio y los caballeros se desternillaron de risa.

-ajajajajajajajaajaj ¡Elsa!¡Elsa!¡jajajajajajaja!. reía a todo lo que podía Aldebarán - ¡libre soy!¡libre soy!¡el viento me abrawwrrefeewwef!. Comenzó a cantar Máscara y fue cortado a mitad de frase porque Camus le congeló la boca.

-fuera de eso, es la única manera de que Shaka se olvide de sus redes y podamos hacer el cometido. Dijo Afrodita. –dwscwnwlamw lwa bocha. Dijo Máscara.

-cuando me hayas catnado bajo el mar Sebastián. Dijo Camus con calma y diversión.

-ya tenemos el disfráz del próximo Halloween. Dijo Shura.

-bueno, voy a llamar a Saga. Dijo Afrodita –y yo a Toin. Dijo Camus - ¿nos vemos aquí en cuanto?. Preguntó Mu –en media hora. Dijeron los 2 que iban de salida, Aldebarán se miró con Aioria, se hicieron un guiño, se levantaron al tiempo, con el Iphone del primero, localizaron la pista y comenzaron a cantarle a Camus, haciendo que todo el mundo crepitara de risa.

Tras haber llamado, quedaron de acuerdo con Antoine y Saga, Kanon que en ese momento estaba cóns ul gemelo, fue de arrocero.

-bueno, ya estamos aquí. Dijo Mu –bien, vamos a proceder. Dijo Aldebarán, Antoine se ppuso la flauta en los labios y comenzó a tocar, todos se quedaron maravillados con la melodía que emitía un leve fulgor azul pastel.

-recuérdenme, porque voy a hacer esto. Dijo –porque quieres mucho a Shaka, debemos ayudarlo y que no se meta por su bien. Dijo Shura.

-bueno, voy a ello. Dijo Saga bajando del techo, Kanon lo siguió.

-yo te ayudo. Dijo –vamos detrás a ver. dijo Milo, todos bajaron del techo y los siguieron, entraron detrás de los emelos, Shaka roncaba mas que nunca.

\- ¡jajajajajaj!¡ronca mas que yo!. Exclamó Aldebarán - ¡shhh!. Exclamaron los demás –lo siento. Susurró Alde afligido.

-satán imperial. Susurró Saga, Shaka gimió –vas a olvidarte de tus redes sociales, será como si no las tubieras, cuando la ente te hable de ellas, recordarás haberte metido y demás, pero en cuanto se vayan, volverás a olvidar todo, recobrarás el conocimiento de estas, cuando hayas encontrado a tu verdadero amor y se declaren ambos. Dijo Saga, el poder se consumó.

\- ¿felices?. Preguntó Saga –como nunca, gracias Saga. Dijo Máscara –vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer. dijo Milo contentísimo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero les haya gustado lo anterior, aquí tienen un 2x1.

Mmm ya se, el capi pasado estubo muy corto, pero es que, se iban a fusionar 2 capis y no lo quería hacer jejjeeje.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un gran REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les dejo ver mis ocurrencias.

Cupidos no invitados.

Cuando los chicos llegaron nuevamente a la casa de Escorpión, se encontraron a los ex generales marinos sentados cómodamente.

¿ustedes que hacen aquí? Preguntó Milo.

-vinimos a verte ricura. Dijo Radamantis en falsete –claro que no, vinimos porque Maggie nos dijo. Comenzó Minos –chismosa. Dijo Milo.

-me cancelaste mis vacaciones encanto ¿Cómo no querías que le dijera a mi hermano?. Preguntó la nigromante alegre.

Eso es verdad. Dijo Kim - ¿tu también estás molesta por lo de las vacaciones amor?. Preguntó Mu –un poco si, la verdad. Dijo la espectro de la habilidad –no tengo demasiadas vacaciones y tengo que ayudar a María a conseguir chica, algo que por lo que se, le debería resultar fácil de hacer, ya que, cada 6 meses cambiaba de asinitó.

Eso es verdad. Dijo con tono de mogigato, todos lo miraron mal –pero ¿mira quien habla?. Preguntó Camus –tu cambias de novia día si y día también. Dijo Shura –cam. bi. Aba, cam. Vi. Aba. Puntualizó Milo.

Como sea. Dijo Kim –mi corazón y yo íbamos a salir por primera vez y ahora, hay que buscarle una novia a Shaka, lo cual, quiero hacer de una vez y bien hecho, solo para poderme ir de crucero, porque si no lo logro. Kim miró a los 10 caballeros uno a uno.

Me tomaré un año sabático y cada uno me pagará un mes. Dijo –wow, alto, alto, alto ¿hasta a Mu le vas a cobrar?. Preguntó Afrodita –pues claro. Dijo la espectro con simpleza.

Gracias a su buen corazón, estoy sentada aquí y no preparando el vestido para la noche de la fiesta del capitán. Todos asintieron.

A mi me pasó lo mismo. Dijo Giselle –a nosotros igual. Dijeron Honey y Antoine –y por eso estamos aquí. Agregaron los 3 últimos en charlar.

Genial, éramos solo 10 cupidos y ahora somos. Comenzó Máscara -22 Sebastián. Dijo Margaret.

Dirás 25. dijeron Shaina, Daina y Luna entrando –pero bueno ¡mi casa no es un antro!. Exclamó Milo.

Ya no, pero en un tiempo, era un antro muyyy concurrido. Dijo Shura –en fin, sigamos con lo nuestro. Dijo Aioria –tengo contraseñas de facebook, Twitter y godface, eso ha de bastar. Todos asintieron.

¿Qué clase de mujeres le gusta a Shaka?. Preguntó Luna –dirás ¿Cuál no le gusta?. Preguntó Milo.

¡Milo!¡ese eres tu el que te coges a una escoba con falda!. Exclamó Aldebarán, el ambiente se cargó.

¿me estás llamando escoba con falda Tauro?. Preguntó Margareth en tono suave, Afrodita se aclaró.

Quería decir, este toro y su gran, gran, gran, gran bocota, que las escobas con falda eran antes de ti querida. Luna se aclaró.

Ejeeem, sigamos. Dijo Daina –bueno, mas que el carácter físico, Shaka valora la mezcla de… comenzó Afrodita –de perra y princesa. Dijo Milo. - ¡Milo!. Exclamó todo mundo.

Si no dejas que los demás hablen, te congelo la boca. Dijeron a coro Camus y Antoine –en fin. Decía el piscis –a el le gustan equilibradas, mezcla de atrevida y recatada. Todos asintieron.

¿gustos de físico?. Preguntó Radamantis –bellas, es obvio, Shaka se sacaba a cada bombón que ¡uuuuf!¡mi madre!. Dijo Minos.

Mientras sea bella, el físico es irrelevante. Dijo Camus - ¿y lo de la cecera?. Preguntó Shaina.

Bueno, estos son sus gustos. Comenzaron a recitar Aioria y Mu, al terminar todo mundo comenzó repasar el escrito.

Excelente, no nos queda mas que comenzar la operación. Dijo Mu con alegría.

Todos fueron viendo entre sacerdotisas, servidoras de los templos, doncellas médicos y otras profesiones, las mas prometedoras pasaron a la lista llamada "la lista de los 25".

-bueno cada uno enamorará a su elegida, luego, haremos que se encuentren de modo casual. Dijo Afrodita.

-y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Dijo Auusto, Tomas sacó un librito.

-hagamos las apuestas. dijo con alegría –perfecto. Dijo Dimitri –yo tomo los síes. Dijo, Hallacos tomó otro librito.

-yo los noes. Dijo –chicos, es por ayudar a un amigo, no por ganar dinero. Dijo Giselle –podemos hacer las 2 cosas querida Giselle. Dijo Radamantis –nos ayuda a mantenernos entretenidos mientras vemos los resultados. Dijo Aioros –y le hechamos una manito a Shakis. Dijo Kanon.

-como me alegro de que no se hubieran interesado por mi vida amorosa. Dijo Mu –no, si lo hicimos. Dijo Afrodita -co-co-co-co ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?. Preguntó el carnero dorado –si lo hicimos pero como no mostraste crisis alguna por falta de chica, pensamos que serías como las zuricatas. Explicó el guardián de la duodécima casa.

-Mu y Shaka, Timón y Pumba. Dijo Milo con diversión –ya nada de eso. Dijo Kim con rapidez.

-chicos, concéntrense. Dijo el ex anciano maestro –pasen por privado los nombres de las candidatas para que no las borremos de forma accidental. Todos asintieron.

-y cambiaremos las fotos de Shaka donde no se vea tan educado. Dijo Máscara –de eso nos encargamos las chicas y yo, todos a chatear , largo, largo. Dijo Afrodita.

-con discreción, no hace falta que Shion y la señorita se enteren. Dijo el ex anciano maestro.

-entendido. Dijo todo mundo saliendo alegremente de la casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridos seguidores!¡espero todos estén de lujo!¡acá hay!¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero les divierta mucho, Mario de las herramientas celestes me lo inventé, hace tiempo leí que Mu podía tener esa armadura por ser el reparador de las mismas, pero me pareció mas justo, que esta tuviera un ortador propio.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un gran REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo locas ideas.

Secreto a voces, iniciando las apuestas.

Ummm, no había cosa mas jugosa en el santuario de Athena que un jugoso chisme, sobretodo uno, que disparara apuestas, era el segundo deporte favorito de los santos, los generales, los espectros y todos los guerreros de las órdenes sagradas, era algo divertidísimo y algo que animaba mucho los días de paz, en el santuario de Athena, todo comenzó con tranquilidad, por accidente, en realidad, Kiki iba pasando cuando vió a las chicas junto a Afrodita en el facebook de Shaka, en el goface igual y en el twitter, cuando se asomó, Honey lo detubo.

-Kiki Arturus ¿Qué estás haciendo?. Preguntó – ¿yooooooo? Dijo Kiki como quien no quiere la cosa –si, tu. Dijo Giselle –suelta la sopa enano. Amenazó laesposa de Poseidón.

-en realidad, yo soy el que debería preguntar ¿Qué hacen ustedes con la cuenta de Shaka?. Preguntó –eso es algo que no te importa enano. Dijo Afrodita.

-se lo voy a decir. Dijo Kiki –aunque se lo digas, no lo recordará. Dijo Kim –así que: déjanos en paz. Dijo Margareth –por favor Kiki, no nos obligues a hacértelo entender de malos modos. pidió Luna.

-pero. Comenzó el adolescente - ¡fuera!. Ladraron Honey, Giselle, Shaina, Marin, Kim y Luna como una sola alma.

-viejas amargadas. Dijo Kiki lléndose refunfuñando - ¡meteoro!. Lanzó Marin, Kiki se quitó de la trayectoria, bajó su cosmos hasta el mínimo y se quedó escuchando con atención.

-en esta foto si se ve papasito. Dijo Honey, escuchó un jumido –yo no diría papasito, sinó: bastante atractivo. Dijo el doceavo caballero –Afrodita, tu eres chico y aunque seas estilista, no puedes calificarlo como "papasito" porque tendrías que ser gay para decirlo. Dijo Honey.

-bien dicho, pero traduciéndolo de tu lenguaje educado es papasito. Dijo Marin feliz.

-o papi ruqui. Dijo Margaret –o papito mi rey, que estás mas vueno que comer pollo con los dedos. dijo Shaina relamiéndose.

\- ¡Shaina!. Exclamaron al tiempo Luna y Kim –amiga, tu estás casada. dijo la menor de las mellizas.

-estar casada no es lo mismo que estar ciega, puedo ver todo lo que quiera, mientras no toque nada, lo acordé con mi marido. Dijo la peli verde.

-es verdad. Dijo Daina –yo estaba ahí. Giselle alzó una ceja - ¿Qué hacías tu allí?. Le preguntó.

-cuando estaban haciendo su contrato de boda, después de leer 50 sombras de Grey, nos llamaron a mi y a Sorrento y por eso, es que lo se. Explicó la menor de las gemelas Bianchi.

-y aunque no lo hubiera acordado, lo haría igual. dijo la peli verde mayor –bien dicho, vicho. Dijo Giselle –ya tenemos las mejores fotos para conseguirle la novia a Shaka, ahora, hay que hacer una descripción atractiva, de esa manera, se interesarán mas chicas. Dijo Márin eufórica.

-ajá, con que ese es el secreto. Dijo Kiki, la puerta se abrió –oye tu, tapón de piscina. Dijo Kim enojada - ¿no te dijimos que te fueras?. Preguntó en tono bajo pero amenazador, el adolescente tragó saliva –si, si, lo dijeron. Dijo muy asustado.

-tienes 3 segundos para correr ¡ya!¡largo!¡enano repelente!. Exclamó Kim, Kiki salió como una exhalación, bajó por las escaleras de la casa de Géminis, salió de la montaña zodiacal y llegó a casa de Laserta donde estaban los caballeros de plata y bronce.

-ah, miren quien bajó de las alturas de Aries, la mano izquierda del patriarca. Dijo Dante –hola manito del patriarca ¿Qué se te ofrece?preguntó Argol.

-por grosero, ahora ya no te digo nada. Dijo Kiki enojado –chicos, déjenlo ya. dijo Misty.

-todos se meten con el, están celosos de que el sea el santo de Altar. Dijo June divertida.

-claro que no. dijeron Sheeva y Cristal a coro –entonces, no se metan con el enano. Dijo Okko.

\- ¿Qué traes en tu saber Kiki? Se nota que es algo muy jugoso. Dijo Geist interesada.

-veamos ¿de verdad quieren saberlo?. Preguntó Kiki eufórico –si lo preguntamos, es porque si queremos saberlo. Razonó Albiore.

-pues, resulta que: los santos dorados están buscándole pareja a Shaka sin que el sepa nada. Todo mundo se quedó atónito.

-wow, wow, wow, espérame un minuto. Dijo Misty – ¿que los chicos están que?. Preguntó Cristal no pudiéndoselo creer.

-que los chicos están buscándole una novia a Shaka y este no sab…el adolescente fue cortado por la cantarina voz que habló a sus espaldas.

-así que por eso andabas chismoseando. Dijo Luna de Lince de brazos cruzados –yo que venía a contarles la noticia y me veo rebasada por el santo de Altar. Dijo la peli platead-tendrás que cambiar tu armadura. Dijo Misty –te ganaron dando el mensaje. Acotó Argol.

-solo ese mensaje. Dijo Luna molesta, Shaina estaba a su lado, se sentía enojada y Kiki agradeció alcielo, que ninguna de ellas, fuera a acabar con el.

-pero ¿si es verdad?. Preguntó Dante –obvio, microbio. Dijo Marin, Kiki suspiró al ver el librito en las manos de la amazona de águila.

-bien ¿Cómo se supone que va la cosa?. Preguntó Cristal –es así: los chicos van a conseguirle novia a Shaka, quien está deprimido por ser el único que no tiene pareja. Dijo la Lince –oh vamos, que cualquiera se deprime, sabiendo que Kassa de Leunnades, sale con una beldad de Afrodita. Dijo Misty –cosa que No me explico. dijo Argol –todos creemos que la pobrecita está bajo un hechizo de Sorrento. Dijo Geist.

-porque hay que ver que es feo. dijo Argol –mas feo que pegarle a la madre en navidad. Agregó Cristal –demasiado, pero demasiado feo, parece primo de Quasimodo. dijo Albiore.

-basta chicos. Dijo Shaina –ella está con el por su propia voluntad. Agregó - ¿segura Shai?. Preguntó Tremi –mira que Crisna sale con otra beldad y eso que parece el hermano perdido de Betty la fea. La muchacha se enfadó –estoy segura, ambas están por su libre voluntad. Dijo la peliverde.

-ese no es el tema. Dijo Geist –concentrémosnos. Agregó, todos asintieron

-vueno, ya que es verdad ¿Cómo comenzamos las apuestas?. Preguntó Diu –lo haremos en base a 11 candidatas de los dorados, 5 de los generales… Ágora interrumpió a Luna, que inmediatamente dejó sentir su molestia en su cosmos.

\- ¿Por qué 5 y no 7 marinas?. Preguntó confundido el santo plateado.

-porque Kanon, Saga, Camus y Antoine comparten candidata, por esto de que Saga está detrás de mi y te agradezco Ágora de loto, que no vuelvas a interrumpirme, o, te voy a enseñar como darle la vuelta al planeta sin ser un caballero dorado. Amenazó Luna con tranquilidad, todos silbaron.

Ja, yo no te tengo miedo, fui entrenado por Shaka de Virgo. Luna rió con zorna.

-y perdiste ante un caballero de bronce, no me hagas reír. Dijo la muchacha tranquilamente.

-ya chicos, las diferencias en el ring, concentrémosnos que Luna se tiene que ir. Dijo Mario de las herramientas celestes, todos asintieron.

-bueno, 5 generales, 3 jueces, 2 estrellas y 15 chicas extra. Dijo Luna.

-ok, ok, tu como novia de Saga juegas. Dijo Jamia.

-así es. Dijo Luna colocando los números en la pizarra, los chicos de plata comenzaron a Acer sus apuestas.

-otra cosa. Dijo Shaina - ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó Okko –no se debe enterar de esto: ni Shaka, ni la señorita Athena, ni el patriarca, ni Taxumi ¿entendido? Todo debe ser llevado con la mas absoluta discreción. Todos asintieron.

-nada de involucrar al personal entonces. Dijo Sirius –así es. Dijo Marin contenta de que todos lo hubieran entendido –entonces…por precaución, los chicos de bronce no juegan. Dijo Misty.

-así es. Dijo Geist –no vaya a ser que ellos cuenten lo que no estubieron de acuerdo –esto va a ser muy divertido. Dijo Dante junto a los otros relamiéndose de gusto.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Creo que quedó divertido, sin duda, las chicas van a ayudarme.

Aclaratoria: no he cambiado mi modo de escribir (tipo novela) así que, si me felicitan por eso, ahórrenselo, el formato siguiente obedece a un chat de Internet, con los emoticonos representados entre paréntesis, ya que esto no incluye gráficos, esa era la única aclaración del momento.

¡muchas gracias por leer!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento sacarles algunas sonrisas.

Candidata de Mu.

Facebook.

Nombre: Katerina Einstein.

Profesión:médico cardiólogo.

Altura: 10 cm menos que Shaka.

Peso: en forma.

Ojos: morados.

Cabello: azul largo.

Gustos: similares a los de Shaka, mas un gusto por las joyas exquisito.

Katerina: Shaka, cuentas buenos chistes:

Shaka: suelo tener muy buen sentido de lumor:

Katerina: me asombra que conozcas tanto del Tibet, mi familia me llevaba de vacaciones.

Shaka: es que, mi buen hermano Mu, tiene su familia allí.

Katerina: ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?.

Shaka: ¿Qué te parece mañana en el café Estigio?.

Katerina: me encantaría (corazón)

Shaka: excelente, hasta mañana entonces (sonrisa)(beso).

Katerina: (beso)(beso)(beso).

Mu se frotó las manos, Kim hizo un ruidito de disconformidad.

¿Qué pasa cariño?. Preguntó –te ves muy contento escribiéndole a esa doctorcita. Dijo Kim malhumorada, Mu la abrazó.

-eres mi todo, eres mi espectro, mi chica, yo solo te amo a ti Kim Artemissia, esta es la posible novia de Shaka. Kim asintió.

-mas vale que solo voltee a ver a Shaka, porque si te mira demasiado, la mando derechito al tártaro, tu eres mi santo, solo mío y no estoy dispuesta a compartir. Mu asintió subiéndole el mentón de manera dulce, se inclinó y la besó.

-yo también te amo Kim. Dijo feliz, Kim le sonrió, su cablelo plateado, cambiando a rosado.

-y yo te amo a ti, Mu Shan. Dijo –solo que me agradaría no verte coqueteando con otras chicas. Mu le besó la frente.

-eso es solo por Internet, tu bien sabes que mi alma y vida están solo contigo. Kim asintió.

Al igual que la mía. Dijo feliz dedicándose al momento del romance, mientras la sesión de Shaka, seguía abierta en la computadora.

Shaka estaba practicando con Shaina Mu una coreografía de salsa, Aldebarán por una razón que solo Athena conocía, se había negado.

-hola Shaka. Saludó Mu al tiempo que el estribillo de la canción sonaba "y es que tu eres la luz que alumbra mi vida"; Shaka pausó.

-buenas tardes Mu. dijo calmado –tío Mu, interrumpiste mi ensayo de mi canción favorita de salserín. Se quejó Shaina Mu.

-lo siento Shaina Mu, es que, tenía que hablar con Shaka. El asintió -tu dirás. Dijo calmado.

-es que, mañana voy a ver a unas amigas de la universidad y me haría muy feliz si me acompañaras. Shaka hizo un gesto de confusión con la cabeza.

-para ver a las chicas, no me necesitas. Mu asintió –claro que siiiii…vamos a hacer una cita doble yyyyy…mi otra amiga no tiene pareja, me gustaría que los 2 se hicieran compañía. Shaka sonrió.

-eres muy amable Mu, pero no hace falta, puedo quedarme aquí tranquilamente. Mu negó.

-insisto Shaka, tienes que venir. Dijo categórico - ¡yo quiero ir!. Exclamó Shaina Mu.

-son muy grandes para ti. Dijo Shaka - ¡no me importa!¡a mi me gusta hacer amistad con los viejitos!ambos se coloraron.

\- ¿Cuántos años crees que tenemos?. Preguntó Mu –se ven como de 20, que eso ya es estar viejo, pero tienen 30 ¡si eso es!¡son viejos de 30!. Exclamó Shaina Mu feliz, con la lógica simple de un niño.

-querida Athena. Dijo Shaka mientras Mu miraba al cielo, commo pidiendo paciencia.

\- ¿podemos ir tío Shaka? Di que siííííííiiíiiíiií. Pidió la niña –de acuerdo cariño ¿cuando hay que ir?. Preguntó Shaka.

-mañana a las 3. dijo Mu - ¿nos encontramos?. Preguntó Shaka.

-en mi casa. Dijo Mu –excelente, hasta mañana entonces Mu. El aludido hizo un gesto de despedirse.

-hasta mañana Shaka, Shaina Mu. Dijo el peli morado alejándose de la sala donde los 2 ocupantes continuaro ensayando.

Kim, estaba en un café de Rodorio junto a: Luna, Shaina, Daina, Marín, Geist, June, Margaret y Giselle, la arrocera del momento, Violete.

-así que: los celos te están matando. Dijo Honey –demasiado, el verlo coquetear por Internet me enferma. Dijo la espectro –sobretodo porque aunque Mu no lo quiera admitir, aprendió a coquetear con Milo. Dijo Giselle.

-así es, lo que quizás me moleste mas, es que conmigo no hubo esa conquista. Dijo Kim –no de manera activa, pero si pasivamente. Dijo Shaina.

-creo que esa es la mas importante. Dijo Daina - ¿Por qué lo dices?. Preguntó Luna.

-porque cuando alguien va a conquistarte, generalmente se transforma en una versión de si que a ti te guste, con el tiempo o cuando ya se aseguró de tenerte segura, se muestra como es y tu dices: "dios ¿me cambiaron al novio?. Terminó la explicación Margareth con la interrogante.

-pero cuando nace de manera natural, creada de la amistad y no solo del deseo, pueden compartir lo que les gusta y los une, darse su espacio y disfrutar de la velleza corporal, mental, espiritual y en suma, de todo lo que es, se puede mostrar sin miedos, sin tapujos, sin conflictos. Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas ante la explicación de la Nigromante.

\- ¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿Qué hiciste con Margareth?. Preguntó Violete, June le dio un lepe a la que preguntó, que se quejó por el dolor.

-es ella, boba, solo que de ser como los chicos, bien promíscua, sabe la diferencia entre un compañero de cama y uno de vida, algo que si no nos lo enseñan, lo ignoramos totalmente. Todas asintieron.

-así es. Dijo Marín –date por bien pagada Kim. Dijo Giselle.

-si lo vemos así, es cierto. Dijo la ahora pelirroja, la indignación pasaba y su cabello se volvía, negro con mechas rosadas.

-pero eso no quiere decir, que no sientas celos. Dijo la ex general de Crisaor.

-pero debes medirlos, Porque un celo equilibrado, es señal de que lo quieres y lo cuidas, pero cuando, se vuelve asfixiante, es señal de inseguridad. Kim asintió sonriendo.

-chicas, no se que haría sin ustedes. Dijo –estarías perdida en el océano de dudas. Dijo Geist con dramatismo, todas rieron.

-quizás si. Dijo la espectro de Amunan, Honey estornudó –salud. Dijeron todas a coro.

Pero no le quites el ojo de encima a Mu mañana, ya que ella se enamoró de la foto de Shaka, pero de las palabras de Mu. Dijo Geist con sabiduría, Kim asintió y siguió charlando con sus amigas.

Al día siguiente, en la cafetería Estigio estaban Mu, Shaka, Kim y Shaina Mu, esta se había alegrado de la pequeña mentirita que Mu había dicho y la cual, había servido de justificante a su prescencia.

¿Cuánto falta?. Preguntó Shaina Mu –falta poco cariño, no debería tardar demasiado. Dijo Mu, Shaka frunció el ceño.

La impuntualidad es una mala impresión, sobretodo para alguien que no has visto en demasiado tiempo. Mu se puso un poco rosado.

-ya no debe de tardar nada. Dijo, Kim se aclaró –claro Shaka, como si tu jamás hubieras llegado tarde a ningún sitio. Dijo la espectro.

¿es esa?. Preguntó Shaina Mu –no, esa no es. Dijo Mu –mmm. Dijo la pequeña entristecida, pasó otra chica.

¿es esa?. Preguntó la niña señalando a una rubia.

No Shaina Mu, esa no es. Dijo Kim mirando a la rubia.

¿Shaka?. Preguntó la peli morado, Shaka se dio la vuelta –querida Katerina, que alegría verte, Shaka me ha hablado tanto de ti, soy Mu Arian, es un inmenso placer conocerte al fin. Shaka estaba confundido.

Pero Mu, yo no conozco a la señorita. Kim lanzó una perla morada con falsos recuerdos para que Shaka se acordara de ella, de las conversaciones en el facebook, de todo.

\- ¡tía Kim!¡eso es malo!. Exclamó la niña mientras Shaka se levantaba a saludar a Katerina.

Tu no dices nada mi querida Shaina Mu y yo te regalaré una carroza de Cenicienta de cristal para que juegues. la niña negó-mamá dice que son muy frágiles para jugar Con ellas. Explicó.

Y así es, pero te la hará el tío Mu, con cristal de ese que no se rompe, a menos que sea cortado con un diamante o quemado en las llamas, como…la amatista de Alberich. Shaina Mu asintió.

¡viva!¡viva!. exclamó la niña, Mu se acercó a Kim.

¿de donde sacaste esa idea?¿de donde voy a sacar el cristal del mismo tipo que la amatista de Alberich?. Preguntó Mu en un frenético susurro.

Descuida, el pene quemado me debe un favor. Dijo Kim, Mu le tapó la boca escandalizado, Kim lo mordió.

No vuelvas a hacer eso. Dijo ella enfadada –lo siento, pero ese no es bocavulario para una niñ Mu excusándose.

Seguro que de ustedes 12 ha escuchado cosas peores. Dijo la espectro mientras Shaka conversaba.

Shaina Mu ¿Qué es lo mas feo que les has oído decir a tus tíos dorados?. Preguntó la espectro, la niña lo pensó –una vez mi tío Afrodita dijo que le iba a cortar el güebo a mi tío Alde, lo iba a freír y se lo iba a dar a comer, cuando le preguntécual se refería, me dijo que al de gallina, pero…a mi no me pareció que fuera el de gallina. Mu se puso pálido, luego rojo, luego morado y luego rojo otra vez.

¿ocurre algo?. Preguntó Shaina Mu –no cariño, solo que a tu tío se le cayó la venda estúpida de que no sabes palabras soeces, debes conocerlas para evitarlas y poder relacionarte de forma adecuada, con la gente que las usa de ser necesario. La niña asintió –eso me dijo mi tío Milo. Aseguró feliz.

Otro al que le voy a cortar las…y se las voy a freír. Dijo Mu enojado, Kim dejó escapar una risita.

Adiós a la compostura, vamos a integrarnos en la mesa de Shaka y Katerina. Dijo Kim con ligereza, Mu asintió y los 3 se fueron hacia allí, la conversación iba bien, pero faltaba algo de chispa, un no se que, que Shaka no tenía pero Mu, lograba llenar, con los chistes y comentarios del Tibet.

Hay Mu, eres un cielo, Shaka, no te lo tomes mal, eres muy simpático, pero me encanta tu amigo Mu. Dijo –bueno, también es el tuyo, puesto que se conocieron en la facultad. Katerina puso cara de confusión.

Así es, amiga querida, es que era demasiada gente. Ella asintió –si, eso es verdad, bueno, vamos a Acer algo, Shaka sale con tu hermana, que está muy callada y tu y yo, nos vamos a jugar a la casita querido Mu. Shaina Mu se emocionó.

¡van a hacer bebés!. Exclamó - ¡no!. exclamó Mu –adelante, yo no me molesto. Dijo Shaka.

¡pero yo si!¡resbaloza!. exclamó Kim –Katerina, ella no es mi hermana, es mi novia. Katerina alzó las cejas.

Podemos Compartir, me encantan las experiencias nuevas, hagamos un cuarteto. Propuso la peli morado, Shaka y Mu se coloraron.

¡no!. exclamaron a coro - ¿Qué es un cuarteto?. Preguntó Shaina Mu - ¿jugarán a hacer bebés los 4?. Cuestionó la pequeña.

Ahora no Shaina Mu. dijo Kim –tu, zorra redomada, nadie le pide un cuarteto a mi novio. Katerina rió.

Cálmate cariño, vas a arrugarte, el es dulce y puede atendernos a las 2, si tanto te molesta que Shaka esté presente. Shaina Mu se impacientaba.

¡que es un cuarteto!. Exclamó como pregunta, toda la cafetería que había estado cuchicheando se calló de pronto.

¡ahora no Shaina Mu Solo Quido!. gritaron Mu, Shaka y Kim, Shaina Mu se puso a berrear como una alarma bancaria.

¡que yo si te mato!. Exclamó Kim, Shaka la privó del sentido de la vista y el tacto, Mu calmó a Shaina Mu.

¡ustedes están locos!. Exclamó Katerina saliendo enfadada del lugar, Mu miró a Kim, que desahogaba su frustración con Shaka –esto no fue tan buena idea como creía. Dijo pagando la cuenta y saliendo a velocidad luz con Shaina Mu en vrazos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial ¡acá hay!¡después de un tiempo!¡otro capi de la historia!.

Estube buscando a mis musas, llegaron y aunque sale corto, por lo menos sale.

Además, reírse de algo embarazozo, es divertido ¡muhahahahah!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo intentos de hacerlas reír.

Candidata de Aldebarán.

Nommbre: Apola Casiquiagis.

Altura:10 cm menos que Shaka.

Color de ojos: verdes.

Color de cabello: pelirrojo.

Profesión: profesora de baile.

Shaka: eres muy divertida Apola.

Apola: Shaka, debes ser un gran bailarín.

-shaka: no tienes idea.

Apola: sabes mucho de Brasil ¿Cómo sabes tanto?.

Shaka: tengo un hermano de cariño que tiene familia en Brasil, por eso, se tanto.

Apola: ¿Qué te gusta hacer en la intimidad?.

Shaka: (sonrisa)(guiño) todo lo que quieras, ya sabes que soy un chico carismático y apasionado.

Apola: ¿Cuándo puedo verte? (puchero)(puchero)(puchero).

Shaka: cuando tu quieras ¿Qué te parece en el draón el inframundo?.

Apola: voy mucho allí, nunca te he visto.

Shaka: suelo ir con mis amigos en ocasiones especiales muñeca, pero por ti, haré una excepción.

Apola: (beso)(beso)(beso) ¿podemos vernos entonces?.

Shaka: desde luego, claro que si ¿Qué te parece mañana?.

Apola: estoy impaciente, ya quiero verte, no llevaré sujetador.

Shaka: eso se oye interesante, disfrutaré mucho el pasar mis manos por tu espalda desnuda.

Aldebarán se frotó los ojos, cerró la comunicación feliz, Saga, que se recuperaba de una quemadura grave suspiró.

-Alde, agarraste y casi prostituíste al pobre Shaka. Dijo –es demasiado inocente. Dijo Alde feliz.

-bueno, al menos nos asegurarémos de que su novia sea intensa. Dijo Alde complacido, Saga bufó.

-no creo que sea buena idea. dijo Saga –tonterías Saga ¡todo va a salir bien!. Dijo Alde complacido.

-la pregunta del millón de dólares es ¿Cómo vas a hacer para que Shaka vaya al dragón del inframundo?. Preguntó Saga, Aldebarán sonrió.

-siempre hay una primera vez para lograrlo todo. Dijo con calma plena.

Shaka, se hallaba corriendo en la mañana, de manera tranquila, siempre solía hacer un poco de calentamiento de atletismo antes de entrenar, en estas se hallaba, cuando Alde lo interceptó.

¡buenos días Shaka!. Exclamó el toro dorado –buenos días Alde. Dijo Shaka como si nada - ¡que vas a hacer esta noche!. exclamó Alde a todo pulmón su pregunta.

-probablemente, me quede en casa leyendo. Dijo –mi prima Rancisca de Io, una de las cazadoras de Artemisa, me invitó al dragón del inframundo, quiero que me acompañes. Dijo Alde.

-eres muy amable Alde, pero no creo que deba ir. Dijo Shaka - ¡insisto!. Exclamó Alde feliz.

-no tengo nada que hacer allí. Dijo Shaka - ¡si tienes!¡mi prima quiere bailar contigo!. Exclamó Alde con traquilindad, Shaka negó.

-Alde, no insistas. Pidió, Aldebarán viendo que no podría hacer nada, utilizó su último az bajo la manga, puso cara de gatito.

-no, no vas a convencerme. Dijo Shaka, pero Alde, seguía con su cara de gatito.

-de acuerdo, está bien, te acompañaré. Dijo Shaka por fin, Alde sonrió, lo palmeó 2 veces en la espalda.

\- ¡muchas gracias Shaka!¡no vas a arrepentirte!. Exclamó Aldebarán alegremente.

Milo rió - ¡así que la amiguita que le hiciste a María!¡probablemente ande libre para que el se acueste con ella!. Camus alzó una ceja.

-no es que Shaka sea una inocente paloma. Dijo el francés –pues si, pero con esta depre que tenía, ya está casto y todo. Dijo Shura.

-pero si el no quiere a esa garota, nosotros podemos ayudarle. Dijo Afrodita.

-seguro que si, la chica es demasiado picante para Shaka. Dijo Máscara, Alde los coscorroneó a los 2.

\- ¡tu tienes novia!. Le exclamó a Afrodita - ¡y tu!¡estás saliendo con una driade de Démeter!. Exclamó el toro dorado.

-Afrodita y yo, tenemos una relación libre, ella sale con otras personas, yo hago lo mismo y nos juntamos de vez en cuando, como las fases de la luna. Dijo el santo de piscis de manera despreocupada.

-y yo, por mi parte, solo nos estamos coqueteando, no hay nada mas serio. Dijo Máscara, Camus y Milo, dejaron escapar unas risitas.

-bueno chicos, hay que ayudar a Alde a hacerlo. Dijo Camus, Milo asintió y los 5, se pusieron a planear el movimiento.

Kim bufó –así que: les fue mal con la candidata de Mu. Dijo Margareth –de lo peor, pero es porque la tipita se enamoró de Mu, con la foto de Shaka. Dijo la segunda espectro.

-y el otro, no le sacaba temas de conversación pero ni para llenar un vaso. Dijo Kim, Margareth asintió.

-baticino que esto saldrá mal. Dijo, Kim bufó –hay que intentarlo, si no, los chicos no nos dejarán en paz. La ruvia asintió al comentario de su amiga, que en ese momento era rubia, Honey que escuchaba, dio un suspiro.

-eso aparece cuando debe. Dijo –si lo sabré yo. Dijo Kim –pero todos tan enamorados, les da cosa que todos estemos juntos y el, tan solo. Dijo Kim.

-si, pero están buscando las chicas en base a sus gustos. Dijo Honey –si, es verdad. Dijo Margareth.

-no queda de otra, que esperar a ver que consigguen. Dijo Kim con calma.

El día del evento, Aldebarán y Shaka llegaron al dragón del inframundo, se sentaron en una mesa, cuando de repente, una hermosa negra se acercó a Aldebarán, lo saludó y acto seguido, se fueron a bailar.

-no se ni para que vine. Dijo Shaka –realmente hay que admitir que la cara de gato con botas de Aldebarán es muy buena. Siguió con su monólogo el rubio, cuando alguien lo llamó por detrás.

\- ¿Shaka?. Preguntó, Shaka se dio la vuelta para ver a una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes, con un vestido verde que le hacía juego con los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo estás? soy Apola Casikiaguis, es un placer, eres mas bello que en las fotos. Shaka sonrió.

-querida Apola, me parece que… comenzó - ¡Apola!¡hola!¡soy Alde!¡el amigo de Shaka!. Dijo Alde haciéndose presente como por ensalmo.

-hola Alde, un gusto. Dijo Apola sonriente - ¿Por qué no te la llevas a bailar Shaka?. Preguntó Alde.

-no hace falta, podemos conversar. Dijo Shaka, Apola rió –que dulce eres cariño, en las discotecas se va a bailar y a disfrutar. Dijo la pelirroja y acto seguido, se lo llevó a la pista, Alde tragó saliva.

-creo que es demasiado ardiente para Shaka. Dijo mientras veía como Apola se le pegaba al cuerpo, como le meneaba todo y en suma, como resumaba "sexo" con cada actitud de su baile, cuando Shaka le puso las manos en la espalda, se puso escarlata, el colmo de males, fue que en un ritmo demasiado caliente para todo mundo, Apola se sacó un seno y se lo meneó a Shaka en la cara, Aldebarán tragó saliva, sacó a Shaka del medio y se dedicó a bailar y a hacer otras cosas en el baile, Shaka los miró.

-vaya, que cosas, Alde si que va a terminar en la cama con ella. Radamantis se acercó a Shaka.

-ven, te voy a presentar a otra amiga. Dijo el rubio cuando vio como Aldebarán y Apola se besuqueaban, manoseaban, terminando en otro lugar, no apto para menores.


End file.
